Currently, a typical beehive is comprised of a stack of boxes with internal hanging frames. This common beehive has a configuration similar to an office file cabinet with hanging files. The combs are arranged as the files in a file cabinet. The stacked boxes usually have between eight and ten comb frames in each box, and are stacked one on top of another. Each stacked box can weigh up to ninety pounds and contain as many as 25,000 bees. Handling or carrying the boxes can become a problem due to their weight and bulk. Further, the bees tend to glue both the individual boxes together, and the tops and bottoms of the comb frames within the boxes together with “bee glue” or propolis (which is a reddish substance collected by the bees from tree buds and used to stop up crevices in the hives) and with beeswax comb. Inspections are necessary of the beehive from at early as March through July on a weekly basis, requiring un-stacking the boxes and removing each comb frame for viewing. The inspection of this conventional beehive can damage or destroy the vertical highways that the bees have built and use for ingress and egress to the comb frames. The comb connecting the tops of the frame in the lower boxes to the bottoms of the frames in the box above can be disrupted or destroyed. Any comb destruction sets the progress of the beehive back as the bees will immediately begin to repair and refurbish the disrupted comb. The present disclosure presents a beehive which increases accessibility of the beehive to the beekeeper while also increasing efficiency in managing the bees. Disruption and destruction of combs during beehive inspection by the beekeeper is minimized.